En pie de Guerra
by Alice1420
Summary: Draco, decidido a vengarse de Hermione por atreverse a golpearlo, diseñará múltiples maneras de hacerla pagar por su ofensa, pero será capaz de ganarle a la chica de oro o caerá es sus propias trampas. (Tercer año - Sin Voldemort ni mortifagos) Historia para el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020", de la pagina Citas Dramione de Facebook. Pasen y comenten
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es un Os que participa en el concurso "Calendario Dramione 2020" de la página Citas Dramione en facebook._

_Ninguno de los personajes o lugares que leerán son míos, todos pertenecen a los libros y películas de Harry Potter que a su vez pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

_Esta historia surgió principalmente porque quería una historia como está, pero como no la encontré, la hice…_

_Nota: Esta historia ocurre en el tercer año de Hogwarts, imagina todo lo que sucedió pero sin la premisa de Voldemort o los mortifagos, más que temas de sangre pura importa más el status aparte de eso, son solo un chico que pelea con una chica…_

_Que empiece la guerra._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Cap__í__tulo I_

— ¡Tú eres una despreciable y maldita cucaracha! —gritó Hermione a la vez que presionaba su varita en el cuello de Malfoy.

—¡Hermione no¡ él no vale la pena.

Lentamente Hermione retiró la varita de la manzana de Adán del chico y se giró hacia sus amigos, a la vez que Malfoy reía a la par de sus amigos.

Con toda la velocidad y fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió, Hermione se giró e impactó un golpe de puño cerrado en la nariz de Malfoy, el sentimiento fue glorioso, casi 3 años de intimidaciones y desprecios devueltos en un solo golpe, si, _glorioso_ era la palabra correcta.

-O-

Malfoy corría por los pasillos del castillo con destino a las mazmorras de Slytherin, mientras corría procuraba mantener una de sus manos en su nariz, no le hacía ninguna gracia que alguien lo viera en ese estado corriendo por el castillo, sin embargo era lo que menos le importaba en este momento.

—Ni una palabra de esto a nadie… ¿Cómo se atreve esa sangre sucia inmunda?, me las pagará… —despotricaba el chico mientras era seguido de cerca por sus compañeros.

Malfoy era un volcán a punto de explotar, nadie y quiero decir nadie jamás le había puesto una mano encima. Su padre no creía en las formas de castigo corporales _"no son dignas de los Malfoy"_ aseguraba él, aunque a Draco le parecía más que su padre no sabía ni siquiera como dar un buen golpe.

La rabia lo consumía por dentro, había sido golpeado y nada más que por la despreciable de Granger, como se atrevía _ELLA_ a tocarlo con sus sucias manos y mucho más a golpearlo… No, pero esto no se quedaría así, se vengaría, se vengaría como que se llama Draco Abraxas Malfoy.

Apenas estuvo visible el lugar donde estaba la entrada a las mazmorras gritó la contraseña y entró a su sala común hecho un furia, los pocos alumnos que allí se encontraban, en su mayoría de primer año lo vieron pasar de carrera hasta su cuarto donde un sonoro portazo indicaba que el rubio se encerró en su habitación.

Todos voltearon a mirar a los dos muchachos que entraron junto a él pero estos no dijeron nada… así como estaba Draco no querían ser los destinatarios de su furia si se iban de lengua y contaban el porqué del mal humor del rubio.

Draco se paseaba por su habitación como león enjaulado, que digo león… un hipogrifo o un colacuerno serían más apropiados, había pateado el baúl de unos de sus compañeros ni siquiera miró de quien… se pasaba las manos por el pelo mientras mascullaba palabras de odio para Granger y maldijo el día en el que ella llegó a Hogwarts… maldijo el día que descubrió que era bruja y maldijo el día en que sus padres se conocieron… el rubio mascullaba y maldecía mientras daba su décima vuelta completa por la habitación.

Un ruido en la puerta lo distrajo de su diatriba infantil y al girarse se encontró de frente con Theo.

—Guau… tranquilo compañero no quise interrumpir —Theo levantó sus manos y miró por la habitación el desastre que tenía su amigo —…Lo que sea que estés haciendo, solo venía a buscar unos libros que olvidé y que… Draco ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la nariz? —Theo apuntó su propia nariz.

Draco se llevó la mano a su nariz, la sintió un poco delicada al tacto pero más que eso sintió un líquido tibio mojar su mano, se fué corriendo al lado de la habitación donde un gran espejo se empotraba a la pared y allí la vió.

—Sangre… Theo…mi sangre… mi preciosa, pura e increíblemente antigua sangre… —Theo rodó los ojos, Draco podía ser una reina del drama cuando quería.

—Me vas a decir que te pasó o tendré que pensar que estás teniendo pensamientos pervertidos sobre alguien —Theo se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta.

—Granjjhjf…

—Que dices, no te he oído —Theo se acercó a Draco que se mantenía frente al espejo con su mano en su nariz, cuando estuvo a solo un par de pasos de Draco, el volcán explotó.

—¡GRANGER, la maldita Granger es lo que me pasa….ella me hizo esto!… espera a que mi padre se entere de cómo esa sangre sucia se atrevió a mancillar mi cara y derramar mi valiosísima sangre.

Theo pasado el impacto de la explosión de Draco lo miró con la boca y los ojos abiertos…

—Nooo… Granger te hizo eso, guau siempre supe que sucedería pero no creí que tan pronto —Theo no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—¿A qué te refieres que siempre lo supiste?

—Vamos amigo, la molestas prácticamente todos los días y por las cosas más insignificantes, es normal que la chica terminara arremetiendo contra ti, tú te lo buscaste —Theo ya no aguanto más la risa frente a la vista de la cara de descolocado de Draco.

—Se puede saber ahora de qué demonios te estás riendo…vaya amigo eres, en serio —Draco volvió su vista al espejo le preocupaba mucho el estado de su nariz.

—Nada… nada solo imaginaba la cara de Lucius cuando se entere de que una niña te volteó la cara de un golpe y no cualquier niña… _LA NIÑA_… la nacida de Muggles que siempre te supera en las asignaturas… ahora va y te da el tortazo de tu vida… Eso no le gustará a tu padre y ya que no puede venir y enfrentar a Granger ¿Con quién crees que descargará su furia?... yo sé exactamente con quién… Con una reina del drama rubia con su nariz torcida.

—¡¿TORCIDA?!… ¿Qué?... no puede ser, nooo mi cara no puede tener una nariz torcida —la reina Draco entró en modo pánico.

Theo dejó salir un suspiro su amigo era peor que una señorita —No tienes la nariz torcida Draco, solo un poco inflamada y con sangre, nada que no pase con un poco de hielo, ¿quieres calmarte de una vez?… mientras ponte un poco de papel en la nariz para que ya no sangre.

Draco lo obedeció —Tienes razón Theo.

—Gracias Merlín.

—No puedo dejar que mi padre se entere de esto.

—No era eso a lo que me refería… —dijo Theo pero fue ignorado.

—Será peor para mí que para ella… tendré que encontrar la forma de vengarme de ella por las mías… porque te prometo Theo _ESTO_ —dijo apuntando a su nariz —_No_ se quedara así —la crudeza en la voz de Draco le indicó a Theo que hablaba muy enserio, pero los trozos de papel metidos en sus orificios nasales le quitaba toda seriedad a la declaración.

Solo esperaba que esto no se le escapara de las manos a su amigo, porque Granger no era tonta y cualquier cosa que Draco le hiciera ella se lo devolvería multiplicado por 10.

Continuará…

.

..

…

….

…..

_Si lo sé, el primer capítulo es cortito pero quería presentar el porqué de todo. Tengo pensado extender la historia y en el próximo comenzará el plan de venganza de Draco contra Hermione._

_Gracias LidiaaIsabel por la revisión._

_Cada comentario cuenta._


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí estamos con la continuación de esta historia, me alegra que le gustara a tanta gente, esto es para todas ellas._

_Correcciones por LidiiaIsabel._

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

_Capítulo II_

Draco despertó esa mañana con renovadas energías y planes a medio terminar para llevar a cabo su _"merecida_" venganza contra Granger. Sí, él se vengaría y ella nunca pensará de nuevo siquiera en acercarse a él.

—No me gusta esa mirada Draco planeas algo hoy ¿no es así? —Theo caminaba junto a Draco por los pasillos que llevaban hasta los invernaderos, tenían clases con la profesora Sprout y era el _Plan A_ de Draco _"Bajar del pedestal a la sangre sucia",_ principalmente consistía en dejar mal a Hermione ante los profesores, no podía ser tan difícil.

—No sé de qué hablas Theo —respondió Draco con toda la inocencia de la que era capaz, es decir muy poca…

—Claro que sabes… solo recuerda que estoy autorizado para decir "Te lo dije"… cuando tu plan vuelva a morderte tu pálido trasero.

—Dejando de lado tu aprecio por mi trasero, te equivocas, nada volverá a morderme nada, ya verás.

-O-

—Bueno clase hoy tendremos un desafío personal, trabajarán de manera individual usando lo aprendido en años anteriores y lo que llevamos de este. A cada uno de ustedes les entregaré esta planta silvestre y deberán usar sus conocimientos para darle una utilidad y modalidad mágica, aquel estudiante que logre obtener mejores resultados obtendrá como premio el producto que resulte de su proyecto, tendrán dos horas para crear algo digno de considerarse un premio.

Apenas terminó de hablar la profesora, la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron a Neville, el chico podría no ser la navaja más afilada de todo el lote pero si algo tenía, era mano para las plantas y eso todos lo sabían…

La profesora sonrió —Debo avisar a todos que el señor Longbottom no participará de este proyecto ya que él ya ha estado en contacto con los ingredientes y no sería justo para los demás que requieran de sus conocimientos, así que señor Longbottom si me acompaña a la parte delantera donde mis ojos lo vean.

Neville caminó lentamente delante de todos, susurrando disculpas a todos los que lo miraban con reproche solo se detuvo junto a Hermione cuando la chica tomó su mano y lo felicitó por que la profesora lo consideraba lo bastante bueno como para llevarlo junto a ella.

—Que noble de su parte señorita Granger —Hermione le sonrió a la profesora.

—La perfecta Granger hace presencia donde está, maldita lame culos —siseó desde su puesto Draco, solo Theo lo escuchó.

Pronto todos estaban concentrados en sus trabajos, todos excepto Draco, a él no le importaba ganar una miserable planta, para nada, su meta era otra.

Así pasaron casi las dos horas y cuando quedaban solo 10 minutos para que la profesora diera por terminado el tiempo dio un pequeño empujón a Theo, el _"pequeño"_ empujón lanzó lejos al delgado joven… esa era la manera _"sutil"_ de Draco de decirle que era hora de que hiciera su parte.

El castaño luego de una mirada de odio a su _"amigo"_ caminó sin prisa hasta la mesa de Hermione con la excusa de pedirle prestado un poco de lo que sea que vea en su mesa, la idea era distraerla de su planta para que Draco pudiera tirar alguna poción y echar a perder lo que sea en lo que Hermione haya estado trabajando por casi dos horas. Su plan no podía fallar.

—Heee Granger ¿podrías darme un poco de…. Polvo de lazo del diablo? En mi mesa no había y lo necesito —dijo Theo que comenzaba a sudar, nunca había sido bueno para mentir.

—Ah, claro puedes tomarlo, ya no lo necesito —dijo tomándolo y pasándoselo en la mano.

Aprovechando la distracción de Hermione, Draco se acercó a la planta con una botella de extracto de mandrágora, si la planta de Hermione no estaba destinada a curar la petrificación nada bueno podría pasar por rociarle la botella que llevaba el rubio.

Pero apenas se acercó a ella, la planta se enderezó sobre su altura y con un largo y espinoso látigo enredo la muñeca del rubio mientras que con otro látigo intentaba golpear la cara del chico, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos los estudiantes rodeaban a un furioso (y asustado) Draco que se batía en duelo con aquella planta que se había propuesto dejar huella en la vida del chico.

—¿Pero qué sucede aquí?, señor Malfoy ¿es esa su planta? —preguntó la profesora.

—No profesora es mía —se adelantó Hermione y llevándose los dedos a la boca se hizo escuchar sobre el griterío del rubio y de los demás estudiantes con un potente silbido. La planta guerrera (que iba ganando el duelo) se detuvo de inmediato pero sin liberar la muñeca de Draco.

Draco miraba horrorizado entre la planta y Hermione, la que se acercó sin miedo alguno a la loca planta y la tocó como si nada, como si no hubiera estado a punto de arrancarle la mano al chico.

Apenas rozó las hojas la planta soltó a Draco y volvió a su posición inicial a simple vista parecía la planta más normal de la vida.

—Señorita Granger explíqueme porque su proyecto atacó a un estudiante —exigió la maestra con las manos en la cadera.

Hermione tomó la maceta con su proyecto y se volteó hacia sus compañeros y profesora, dándole la espalda a un indignado y herido Draco que acunaba su mano herida contra su pecho.

—Profesora y compañeros este es mi proyecto, aún no le doy un nombre pero pretende ser una planta de tipo guardián, mezcle la biología de la planta con extracto de lazo del diablo y agrega extractos de plantas usadas para pociones de defensa, ninguna venenosa por supuesto, con el objetivo de transmitir sus propiedades, a todo eso le sume unas gotas de mi sangre —dijo levantando su dedo índice mostrando un pequeño punto rojo de donde saco las gotas —Estuve investigando sobre botánica de unos libros que me prestó Neville a principio de año y me surgió esta idea, principalmente es un planta destinada a la protección, ya sea de una vivienda o de una persona, responderá solo a la primera persona que de su sangre y la defenderá a ella o la propiedad que se le designe… seguramente notó algún peligro a mi alrededor —dijo mirando a Draco —y simplemente reaccionó.

—¡CÓMO QUE REACCIONÓ!, esa cosa, esa maldita cosa casi me mata —sacó la voz Draco, de ahora en adelante señalado como "La víctima".

—No lo creo, mi guardián solo someterá al atacante jamás lo matará, es guardián no un ASESINO, Malfoy —Hermione hablaba en un tono muy meloso como para alguien que es lento en entender, Draco la miró furioso.

—¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! —Hermione se sobresaltó por el grito.

Malfoy sonrió, ahora venía el llamado de atención a Granger, la profesora le gritaría por su falta de criterio al crear una cosa tan peligrosa, luego le comentaría a los demás profesores lo irresponsable que había sido y todos verían lo bruta que era...

—Es simplemente… impresionante… Usted ha creado un sistema de protección o en este caso un guardián como usted lo llamó, creado para proteger… sus usos podrían ser ilimitados desde proteger una propiedad privada hasta servir en las bóvedas de Gringotts… muy bien hecho señorita Granger avisaré al director sobre su proyecto y ambos enviaremos informes al ministerio, seguro querrán ver su proyecto ellos mismos y pedirán su permiso e instrucciones para crear sus propios guardianes… felicitaciones señorita Granger 60 puntos para Gryffindor —dijo aplaudiendo hacia Hermione.

Luego de felicitar y adorar a la chica dorada de Gryffindor, la profesora comenzó a evaluar los demás proyectos cabe mencionar que sin contar con la planta de una chica de Ravenclaw que era capaz de cambiar de color dependiendo de la hora del día, Hermione ganó con creces la actividad y por ende se fue con su premio en las manos, el pecho inflado y la cabeza en alto…

—¿Cómo lo hace Theo? —dijo Draco en tono de queja —¿Por qué todo le sale bien?... ni siquiera se esfuerza…mírala como va orgullosa con su monstruo de planta que casi me mata y nadie le dio importancia…. Inaudito —se quejó la víctima.

—Quieres dejar tu drama de una vez, además la cosa que creo Granger es genial, la profesora tiene razón imagina los usos de esa cosa, seguro le darán una buena suma por los derechos de recrearla y …

—Quieres callarte, ya bastante tengo con las heridas que esa cosa me dejó para aguantar tu admiración por Granger.

—Te dije que fuéramos a la enfermería pero tú te empeñas en hacerte el duro… niñato malcriado.

—Si si si, bueno quizás esta idea necesitaba pulirse un poco más…

—Un poco dices… Draco, te lo advierto deja este tema con Granger, no saldrá nada bueno de esto —Theo intentó hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Ya te dije que no, no dejaré las cosas así no hasta que mi venganza esté completa… —sentenció el rubio.

-O-

A la hora del almuerzo, en el gran comedor la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba casi vacía cuando Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny.

—Hola tú mala amiga, escuché un rumor de lo más interesante, algo que sucedió durante tus clases de la mañana ¿Cómo es posible que deba enterarme de tus victorias por otras personas Hermione? Eso no está bien —la reprendió la pelirroja mientras picaba unos granos de uva de un fuente de fruta.

—¿Cuáles triunfos Ginny? —Hermione picó otro racimo de uva.

—Algo de que Malfoy casi lloró por algo que tú hiciste, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… —Ginny fingió limpiarse una lágrima de orgullo.

—Difícilmente diría que es por mi culpa, sabes cómo es Malfoy para meterse en problemas y culpar a los demás.

—Como sea, tienes que contarme de todas formas —Ginny daba pequeños saltitos junto a Hermione.

—Bien, mira lo que pasó fue que…

…o…

En otra mesa del gran comedor un chico rubio atrapó a Hermione con la vista desde que entró al comedor, esa niñata osaba pasearse como dueña del lugar, su maldita cosa casi le arranca el brazo y ella como si nada, campante por la vida. Ahora estaba murmurando con la comadreja menor y se reían, seguro le contaba como lo había humillado y lo bien que se sentía… como la odiaba.

—Deja de mirarla así… cualquiera pensaría que te gusta —dijo Theo medio riéndose, adoraba picar el orgullo del chico.

Draco bufó —No seas ridículo Theodore —Theo dejó de reír, no le gustaba su nombre completo, solo usaba el Theo —ves esta manzana de aquí —Draco tomó una manzana verde frente a él —tiene más atractivo para mí que esa estúpida de Granger… ¿cierto manzanita, cierto que tú eres mejor que esa sangre sucia?

—Draco haré como que no te vi, ni escuché hablando con una manzana de acuerdo… ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa, que hizo ahora Granger para tener tu odio? —Theo le quitó lentamente la manzana a Draco.

—Mírala, te apuesto lo que quieras que se está burlando de mí con la comadreja mujer… si es una maldita la muy… agghh —tomó su tenedor como arma de ataque.

Theo volteó a ver a Hermione, solo estaba conversando con Weasley podrían estar hablando de lo que sea, hasta del tiempo, quizás Draco ya estaba paranoico —Draco no todo gira a tu alrededor.

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso una risa explotó al otro lado del gran comedor. Ginny apenas Hermione le contó cómo su proyecto atacó a Draco, no aguantó el estallido de risa y miró directamente a los ojos del rubio.

Draco apretó su mandíbula y susurró —Ves Theo que si tengo razón… ahora se burla de mí con sus amigas.

Al otro lado del comedor Hermione intentaba calmar a Ginny y no pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, su mirada chocó con la de Draco y pudo ver la rabia en los ojos del chico… estupendo, lo que necesitaba echarse encima a Malfoy.

—Ginny quieres calmarte todos nos miran.

—Pe... pero… es que no puedo…. Tie… tienes que dejarme ver tus recuerdos… tengo que ver eso… ajjajajajaja… Merlín pagaría por verlo… —Ginny reía y hablaba por partes iguales.

Malfoy se levantó y arrastró a Theo con él fuera del comedor… tenían la tarde libre por lo que había tiempo de planear los movimientos de su_ "Plan B"_, esta vez no habría errores.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde vamos? Aún no termino de comer… Draco… Tengo hambre…. Dra… —Theo se vió con la mano de Draco sobre su boca.

—Theo te juro que si no te callas y me sigues, le diré a todos que dormías con tu osito de peluche hasta los 8 años, tengo unos chocolates en mi baúl comeremos eso… necesito que me ayudes con mi siguiente plan ¿entendido? —ante el asentimiento del castaño siguió su camino arrastrando del cuello a un molesto e indignado Theo, justo cuando doblaron una esquina camino a las mazmorras se cruzaron con Luna, Draco apenas la notó pero Theo vio como la chica lo miraba y se sonrojó hasta el cuello, no era la posición más digna para ser visto por una chica y por la risita que soltó Luna seguro que ella pensó lo mismo. Pero por más que intentó zafarse del agarre de Draco no se movió ni un poco, el rubio ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—Que humillación —se quejó Theo negándose a mirar de nuevo a Luna.

-O-

—Ginny contrólate de una vez, mira ahora tendré que soportar a un Malfoy vengativo… ya suficiente tengo con aguantarlo todos los días normales ahora tendré que cuidarme la espalda… —Hermione apoyó su cabeza en una mano y dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Nah no creo que sea para tanto además es divertido sacar a Malfoy de sus aristocráticas casillas, se lo merece por ser tan relamido —Ginny dijo apoyándose en el hombro de Hermione.

—Tu no entiendes Ginny hay un dicho Muggles que dice "El infierno no guarda furia tan grande como la de una mujer despechada" eso si lo pusiéramos en términos masculinos sería; "El infierno no guarda furia tan grande como la de un hombre con el orgullo lastimado" y si ese hombre es Malfoy, que es más orgullo que hombre… solo creo que tendré que andarme con cuidado por un tiempo.

—Bueno si te hace algo sabes que cuentas conmigo para vengarte de regreso.

—y conmigo —dijo una melodiosa vocecita junto a Ginny

—¡Haaaa…!-

—Luna, hola no te había visto ¿Cómo estás? —la saludó Hermione mientras Ginny se aferraba el pecho, a veces Luna tenía el sigilo de un gato montés.

—Hola a ambas, estoy muy bien pero dime ¿Contra quién debemos ayudar a vengarte? —preguntó Luna con su típica sonrisa.

—Contra Malfoy —respondió Ginny —según Hermione intentará vengarse de ella por lastimar su orgullo.

—Ya veo, quizás por eso es que iba hacia las mazmorras arrastrando a Theodore Nott del cuello y diciendo que debían preparar su venganza —Luna puso una mano en su mentón al puro estilo detectivesco.

—¿Tú crees Lunita? —dijo con una voz sarcásticamente obvia Ginny.

—Sí —respondió Luna.

Hermione la miró boca abierta, así que Malfoy se vengaría de ella… Pero mira que realmente era un niño malcriado, bueno ella solo puede esperar y estar preparada para lo que le lance… y devolverlo obviamente… si quería una guerra, una guerra tendría.

Prepárate Draco Malfoy, porque si piensas en dañarme, no habrá trinchera que te pueda esconder de mí.

Continuará.

..

…

….

…..

_Me gusta este Draco todo adolescente vengativo y como Hermione le va dos pasos por delante._


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a LidiaaIsabel por se mi querida Beta.

….

…..

….

…

_Capítulo III_

—Así que para quedar claros, básicamente me estás diciendo que tu _"brillante plan" —_Theo hizo comillas con sus manos en el aire —para hacer quedar mal a Granger es que Pansy la humille en público… ¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es tu plan?... —Theo miró al rubio frente a él.

Theo sabía como todos, que la rivalidad que existía entre Granger y Draco solo era comparable con el odio asesino que se tenían Granger y Pansy, no era como que Granger le buscara el odio a la morena si no que la Slytherin era quien picaba el humor de la castaña, algunos podrían decir que era lo normal entre una Gryffindor y una Slytherin pero Theo sabía que era pura y verde envidia. Pansy jamás de los jamases lo aceptaría frente a los demás, pero ella envidiaba la forma de dominar la magia y los hechizos que poseía Granger, su inteligencia y su desempeño, muchos padres sangre pura degradaban a sus hijos debido a que la mejor estudiante era nada más y nada menos que una hija de muggles, quien apenas había conocido la magia después de una década de vivir como muggle y que contra toda lógica daba vueltas alrededor de los sangre pura y mestizos que desde la cuna conocían su herencia mágica, era inaudito y humillante para ellos.

Pero a pesar de molestar a la castaña como deporte, Pansy jamás lograba meterse en la piel de Granger, ella siempre le devolvía los insultos alguna veces disfrazados y se iba, dejando a una Pansy meditado como debía responder y para cuando lo descubría la castaña ya no estaba a la vista… era patético de verdad.

—Bueno cualquier cosa suena ridícula si lo dices en ese tono, pero sí, ese es mi plan… bueno la base de mi plan sería esa… —ante la mirada de burla de Theo continuó —Sé que debemos ayudarla a poder insultar a Granger de manera que la humillación se cale en sus huesos y además debe ser público con muchos ojos y oídos que presencien todo, creo que el gran comedor suena perfecto pero necesitamos hacerlo lejos de los ojos de los maestros y ahí es donde entras tú, querido Theo —Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

—Yo… ¿Qué? No, nooo, No… Me rehúso… no me involucraré más de lo que ya estoy… no no no —Theo se quitó la mano de Draco y retrocedió cruzándose de brazos.

—Oso de peluche, Theo y su oso de peluche —dijo Draco cantando —Creo que tengo algunas fotos de eso. Me pregunto ¿cuánto se demoraría mi madre en hacérmelas llegar? Yo digo que medio día ¿Qué dices tú? —Draco se apoyó en la pared de su cuarto y miró desafiante a su amigo.

—Sabes Draco, cuando esto te explote en la cara y se dé todo vuelta contra ti… espero estar presente y con una cámara en la mano… será épico —dijo el castaño saliendo molesto de la habitación de Draco.

—Bah… eso no pasará ya veras, ahora como hago que Pansy use sus dos neuronas para humillar a Granger… —pensó Draco.

-O-

En el gran comedor suaves murmullos se oían al pasar, Hermione los ignoró aprendió a no vivir del que dirán y si bien había escuchado su nombre en más de un susurro, los ignoró. Si alguien tenía algo que decirle será mejor que se lo dijera a la cara, si no, no valía la pena preocuparse de ello.

Llegó hasta su asiento donde la sonrisa de Neville la invitó a sentarse junto al él.

—Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo estás? —Neville habló un poco más fuerte y más firme de lo necesario, Merlín lo bendiga, quería distraerla de los susurros sobre ella… a veces no entendía como este chico no tenía novia aún.

—Estoy bien Neville, un poco cansada debido al ensayo de pociones que nos dejó Snape, pero nada que una buena comida no reponga —dijo sonriendo.

Comieron tranquilos y sonriendo hasta que Ginny prácticamente se dejó caer frente a ellos, golpeando la mesa y haciendo saltar los platos y copas frente a ella.

—Hermione ¿sabes lo qué andan diciendo de ti en los pasillos?, casi no llego a comer por taparle la boca a dos chicas de Ravenclaw afuera de los baños.

Neville se frotó la cara, ahí quedaron sus esfuerzos por distraer a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió —Tranquila, sé que algo dicen sobre mí pero no me interesa y si fuera cierto no me molestaría —dijo tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

—Pues debería importarte… dicen que como eres tan buena en clases, si algún chico te pide ayuda tú… bueno tú, le cobras la ayuda con… favores físicos ¿entiendes? —dijo Ginny hablando de muy deprisa.

Hermione vaporizó todo el jugo de su boca y alcanzó a lanzarlo al lado de ella donde no había nadie, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camiseta miró a Ginny con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad.

—¿Qué yo? ¿Qué?... quien creería semejante estupidez… No puedo creer que se forme un rumor así de mí… ¿De dónde salió esa idiotez?

—Bueno según las chicas que me tope fuera de los baños, aseguraron que el rumor salió de la sala común de Slytherin específicamente de Parkinson, ya sabes cómo es ella con respecto a ti.

—Maldita serpiente, horrible y con cara de perro… pero esto no puede quedar así. Sé que no debería importarme lo que _esa_, diga de mi… pero ir por ahí diciendo que soy poco menos una prostituta intelectual es la gota que derramó el vaso.

Ginny la miro confundida —¿La qué?

Hermione la miró enojada —Que esto es todo, voy a arreglar este problema en este instante.

Levantó la vista hasta la mesa decorada de verde y plateado hasta dar con un cabello negro de espaldas a ella, la reconoció de inmediato, esa hueca sin cerebro siempre se sentaba cerca de Malfoy y de Nott, pobre tonta persigue hombres.

Minutos antes en la mesa de las serpiente Draco comía y sonreía a un incómodo Theo, su plan iba de perlas, había insinuado un par de cosas a la bocona de Pansy y ella había terminado por hacer correr todo el tema del rumor contra la mojigata de Granger, ya quería ver su reacción… y visto que Theo cumplió su misión y mantuvo alejados a los profesores del gran comedor por el tiempo del desayuno, todo era perfecto.

—Solo te diré Draco, que si alguien se entera de que fui yo quien prendió fuero junto al lago y amarró los tentáculos del calmar gigante, me van a correr de la escuela y yo no me voy ir solo, si caigo caes conmigo, lo tienes claro ¿no?

—¿Ah?... si si, lo que digas… mira ahí viene la comadreja mujer, ella le dirá a Granger lo que ese grueso de Longbotton no tuvo coraje de hacer… No te pierdas nada Nott, quiero tus recuerdo después de esto… repetiré el recuerdo de Granger llorando cada noche antes de dormir.

—Estás tan equivocado amigo… —Theo solo meneó la cabeza.

Pasaron unos segundos y vieron como Hermione escupía el jugo que estaba bebiendo y abría los ojos a más no poder, después de discutir con la mini-Weasley se puso de pie y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Todos los ojos de los estudiantes puestos en la furiosa castaña que se abría paso por el gran comedor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sale llorando y corriendo de aquí? ¿Por qué viene hacia acá?

—No quiero decir te lo dije, pero…

—¡PARKINSON! —Hermione se paró justo detrás de la morena.

—Eh… ¿Qué demonios quieres sangre sucia? Si vienes a ofrecer tus favores sexuales a esta mesa, lamento decirte que no serán bien recibidos —risas se oyeron en la mesa de Slytherin, los demás mantuvieron silencio, excepto Ginny quien luchaba contra los brazos de Neville y Luna para ir junto a Hermione.

—En primer lugar no necesito ofrecer favores sexuales a nadie para satisfacer mis necesidades, eso te lo aseguro… y segundo, estoy segura que nadie aquí necesita favores sexuales de afuera de tu casa, no teniendo a la mayor puta que Hogwarts haya tenido la desgracia de aceptar.

Ante la mirada de confusión de la morena continuó —Tú, Parkinson eres la criatura más vil, baja, repulsiva y fácil que haya puesto un pie en este castillo… por lo que se dice, abres las piernas más rápido que lo que el profesor Bins hace dormir a los estudiantes, se dice que has pasado por tantas camas que ya es deporte para ti y que te vale poco con quien sea ya que de todas formas gritas como puerco en matadero… Así que antes de andar inventando rumores sobre los demás preocúpate de tu propia reputación, claro, si es que aún le queda algo que salvar —Hermione tomó aire y la miró desafiante.

Pansy, con la risas que se oyeron, ahora dedicadas a ella se puso de pie frente a Hermione —Mira tú maldita zorra, a mí no me vienes a hablar de esa manera oíste —dijo dándole un empujón en el hombro a Hermione que hizo que diera un paso atrás.

Draco ya no sabía que hacer estaba frente a toda la acción, pero sentía que lo que estaba por venir no formaba parte de sus planes.

Hermione se estabilizó y se impulsó hacia adelante saltando sobre la morena… ambas cayeron al piso entre gritos, rasguños y tirones de cabello, todos lo que estaban más alejados se levantaron y se acercaron corriendo a ver la pelea.

Hermione tenía el dominio y acertaba cada golpe a la morena, pero Pansy tiraba del cabello de la castaña y arañaba su cara… De pronto ambas chicas se separaron y rodaron sobre el piso. Los profesores aparecieron por fin.

—¡Por Merlín que alguien me explique qué está pasando aquí! —la profesora Mcgonagall gritó.

Ginny y Luna corrieron a decirle a la profesora todo lo que había pasado mientras las amigas de Pansy hacían lo mismo.

Theo notó como Draco no se había movido y hablado en mucho tiempo, al voltear a verlo este tenía la mirada fija en Hermione, quien tenía el cabello salvajemente desordenado, sangre en el labio y la ropa completamente rota en la parte de adelante donde se alcanzaba a ver el inicio de sus pechos bordeados por un brasier de encaje negro.

Theo levantó una ceja impresionado, quien diría que leona Granger usaba encaje negro, sacudió a Draco de su concentración y este enrojeció al darse cuenta que Theo notó donde estaba su mirada.

—Señorita Granger y Señorita Parkinson acompáñenme a la enfermería, ahí hablaremos sobre su decepcionante conducta.

Todos vieron como Pansy caminaba quejándose entre sollozos debido a los golpes que recibió y como Hermione caminada con la cabeza en alto como buena leona que era. Draco seguía sin moverse de su lugar, solo la risita junto a él lo hizo voltear a ver a su amigo que estaba rojo por aguantarse la risa.

—Debiste… debiste ver tu cara… cuando Granger le saltó a Pansy, debo admitir que esa ni yo me la esperaba… y cuando se levantó… ¡Diablos! ¿Viste su sujetador? era de encaje negro, ¡Encaje negro amigo! ¿Crees que sus bragas estén a juego?

Hasta ahí soportó Draco.

—Quieres callarte, no quiero imaginar a Granger en ropa interior.

—¿Ah no? Por la forma en que no pestañeabas, creía que estabas tratando de grabarte la imagen a fuego en tus pupilas —dijo dándole un empujoncito en el hombro a Draco.

—Vamos quiero saber que les dirá McGonagall.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida Draco escuchó a varios estudiantes hablando del espectáculo que ambas chicas les acababan de dar.

—Demonios compañero ¿Viste que sexy se veía Granger sobre Parkinson, uff y esa ropa interior?… no me importaría mucho avanzar con ella… Uno puede pasar por alto el estado de sangre si tienes acceso a ese par de tetas.

Risas y golpes de puño apoyaban el comentario, Draco se detuvo quería desesperadamente darse la vuelta para decirles a esos cabezas de paja que lo que decían era ridículo… Pero temía sonar como un tipo celoso mientras hablaban de _su chica_.

Theo solo lo miraba por su reacción… como odiaba cuando lo miraba con esa sonrisa de _"sé perfectamente que es lo que piensas, a mí no me engañas ni por un segundo"._

En la enfermería.

Madam Pomfrey tenía a ambas chicas en esquinas diferentes de la enfermería, quería evitar cualquier posible pelea.

La directora se encontraba hablando con Hermione mientras Madam Pomfrey curaba los golpes de Pansy ya que ella fue la más afectada.

—Así que todo esto se debió a comentarios hechos por la señorita Parkinon contra su persona, debo decir que es inaceptable y comprendo su reacción, sin embargo no puedo avalar su comportamiento violento, me temo que tendré que asignarle detención a ambas.

—¿A ambas?

—Descuide señorita Granger no será en el mismo lugar.

—Eso es algo al menos.

La profesora Mcgonagall salió de la enfermería y unos minutos después Madame Pomfrey le informó a Hermione que podía irse.

Hermione caminó lentamente especialmente al pasar frente a la cama donde se encontraba Pansy, ambas se miraron con odio pero ninguna dijo nada.

Fuera de la enfermería Ginny esperaba a su amiga, la recibió con un gran abrazo orgulloso.

—Hermione no puedo creer lo que hiciste, estoy tan orgullosa de ti… sin tan solo Neville me hubiera soltado abríamos dejado peor a esa serpiente de pelo horrible, pero bueno al menos no volverá a meterse contigo, si sabe lo que le conviene.

—Ginny no deberías felicitarme por eso, la violencia no es la respuesta…Pero se sintió increíble, creo que hasta estoy menos estresada.

—Mmm… Quién lo diría, Parkinson la bolsa de boxeo anti estrés… le queda el nombre.

—Eres malvada lo sabes ¿no?.

Ginny empujó su cabello sobre su hombro —Por supuesto que soy malvada en especial con tipas como esas que atacan a mis amigas.

—Te quiero Ginny.

—Te quiero Hermione.

Y ambas se fueron abrazadas sin notar las miradas tras ellas, una completamente fría y otra brillante de risa.

—Ni una maldita palabra Theo…

_Continuará…_

…..

….

…

..

.


	4. Chapter 4

….

…..

….

…

*: La cursiva es el pensamiento de Hermione. (Es sólo una línea).

*Beta: LidiaaIsabel

Capítulo IV

En una gran y oscura mansión, una hermosa mujer veía como se alejaba su leal lechuza con una carta entre sus garras, ahora solo debía esperar la autorización para asistir al castillo esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

…

Draco caminaba deprisa, estaba furioso y es que nada le salía bien, ni uno solo de sus planes le resultaba como el quería. Cómo es que era tan difícil avergonzar a Granger… está bien lo reconocía sus planes no eran los más brillantes, pero es que no tenía tiempo para planes más elaborados su necesidad de venganza debía ser saciada a la brevedad. Y para rematar la maldita risita y ojos brillantes de Theo sinceramente no le ayudaban en nada.

—Una risita más Theo y tendrás que buscar tus dientes en la basura, te lo juro…

Theo se calló de inmediato —Que violento Draco. Además no la tomes conmigo, si no has tenido éxito en tu brillante plan no es culpa mía.

Draco masculló entre dientes palabras que Theo estaba seguro no eran aptas para los alumnos de primero que pasaban junto a ellos.

…

Hermione caminaba hacia su primera clase con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado le gustaba la clase de pociones, eso era un punto bueno y por otro lado tenia clases con los Slytherin, ese era el punto malo. Los días posteriores a su pelea con Pansy varios alumnos se acercaron a ella, algunos para aclararle que nunca habían creído los rumores sobre ella y otros la felicitaban por darle por fin lo que Pansy se merecía.

Por ir concentrada en sus problema no se percató de que iba atrasada a clases, al notarlo corrió hasta llegar a pociones pero para su mala suerte el profesor ya estaba delante de la clase.

—Veo que algunos estudiantes no conocen el concepto de puntualidad… 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo el profesor Snape.

Hermione gimió internamente, bien esta se la merecía. Caminó dentro de la clase y se negó a mirar al fondo del salón donde se sentaban los Slytherin, pero para su completa desgracia el único asiento libre era junto a una serpiente, al menos era junto a Zabini. Él no era tan terrible, había hablado con él y no había tenido necesidad de hechizarlo, incluso se habían reído de sus comentarios un par de veces.

Zabini la recibió con una sonrisa, ella no confiaba completamente en él, pero sus opciones eran sentarse junto a él o quedarse de pie y arriesgarse a perder más puntos para su casa.

Se sentó a pesar de los murmullos de los Slytherin detrás de ella, miró con ojos acusadores a Harry y Ron, quienes la miraban con una sonrisa de disculpa… bueno ella tenía la culpa por dejarse retrasar con sus pensamientos y llegar tarde.

—Hoy harán el miserable intento de crear una poción avanzada, trabajarán con su compañero de al lado y sí, por milagro logran crearla, les daré 10 puntos a cada uno y se libraran de entregar la próxima tarea.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar, la idea de librarse de la tediosa tarea del profesor Snape les sonaba a gloria.

Hermione notó como Blaise le sonreía coqueto —Que suerte tengo, contigo como compañera seguro que ganamos esos puntos.

Hermione le respondió la sonrisa —Veamos primero que poción es y lo descubriremos.

Ambos miraron al pizarrón donde el profesor Snape comenzaba a anotar los pasos e ingredientes necesarios para crear la poción.

Al fondo de la habitación, Theo notó como su amigo miraba con desprecio al frente, a unos tres asientos delante de ellos. —Sé que me arrepentiré de preguntar esto, pero ¿A quién miras con tanto desprecio?

—¿Desde cuándo Granger es tan amiga de Zabini? Cuando se sentó con él pensé que estaría molesta y avergonzada, pero mírala toda sonrisitas y pestañeos.

Theo miró a la pareja y en efecto, no se veían para nada incómodos —Bueno tú sabes cómo es Blaise, es amigo de todas las chicas y por lo que veo no le molesta la compañía de Granger.

—Pero ella es inferior.

—A Blaise no le importan esas cosas, si una chica le gusta simplemente va por ella sin importar nada más.

—No llegaría tan lejos como para gustarle.

—Con Blaise nunca se sabe.

Hermione estaba dividida entre la emoción y el pánico, la poción que debían crear era sumamente difícil, no sabe que poseyó al profesor Snape para pedirles que crearan esa poción.

—La poción de envejecimiento logra generar un aumento en la edad física de quien la consume, el tiempo de duración así como la cantidad de años que se envejece dependerá de la cantidad de poción que se consuma así como de la calidad de los ingredientes y de la preparación. Los ingredientes están en la pizarra, tienen 2 horas para terminar. Comiencen.

Varios alumnos comenzaron a anotar los ingredientes para ir a buscarlos pero Hermione confiaba en su memoria, regreso a su mesa con todo lo necesario y vió como Blaise había despejado el área de trabajo y preparado un caldero adecuado.

—Todo listo compañera.

—Muy eficiente compañero.

Draco estaba trabajando con Theo, ambos eran buenos estudiantes y seguro ganaría esos miserables puntos. Theo observó como los ojos de su compañero se desviaban constantemente hacia adelante.

—Draco deja tus celos fuera de la sala de clases, si me arruinas esto te juro que serás tú quien haga mi tarea.

—¿Celos? Celos ¿yo? No seas ridículo Theo, solo estoy revisando la pizarra.

—Ya veo, es por eso que estas cortando ese pedazo de brazo de tritón en rebanas y no en cuadros como dice la pizarra.

—¿Cuadros?

—Ah eres un desastre, deja aquí ya lo hago yo… tu ve a buscar un poco más de brazo de tritón que este no sirve de nada.

Draco se fue refunfuñando hasta el almacén de ingredientes, cuando pasó junto a la mesa de Blaise no pudo evitar oír lo que decían.

—Me impresionas Zabini eres muy hábil con ese cuchillo, los cortes son precisos.

—Mis manos son muy hábiles linda, te lo puedo mostrar cualquier día de estos —dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

Draco detuvo su andar, ¿acaso estaban coqueteando?, antes de perder más el tiempo y ganarse un reclamo de Theo regresó con el ingrediente que necesitaba.

De regreso se topó de frente con la mirada de Hermione, quien solo sonrió de forma engreída. Draco la miró con desdén y se dirigió a su lugar.

—¿Quién se cree que es esa mocosa sin gracia?

—¿Qué te paso ahora para que vengas hablando entre dientes?

—Nada… Es solo que esa Granger siempre te mira por sobre la nariz, como si fuéramos menos que ella… es irritante.

Theo dejó de revolver el caldero y lo miró —¿Estás de broma? Eso es lo que tú siempre haces a todo el mundo, en especial a ella y ahora te sientes dolido de que te lo haga a ti.

—Yo nunca dije que estaba dolido, además yo tengo derecho a mirar a todos en menos, porque son menos. Soy un Malfoy estoy en la cima de todo, sin embargo ella no tiene nada de eso, no tiene derecho a mirarme hacia abajo.

—Bueno entonces...Podrías casarte con ella y sería una Malfoy, te imaginas lo imparable que sería ella con el respaldo de tu apellido, arrasaría el mundo mágico.

Draco lo miró atónito mientras levantaba lentamente la mano.

—Si señor Malfoy.

—Profesor creo que Theo necesita salir e ir a la enfermería, los vapores de la poción se le metieron por la nariz y le derritieron el cerebro.

Todos guardaron silencio.

—Dudo mucho que sea el caso, señor Malfoy ya que los vapores de esta opción no son nocivos.

—Comprendo, entonces solo se volvió idiota, gracias por la aclaración profesor.

Snape solo se volteó y continúo con su evaluación puesto por puesto.

Theo estaba completamente rojo de rabia y vergüenza —¿Eres retrasado? ¿Cómo dices algo así en medio de la clase?

—Tu eres el retrasado ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuar que me case con ese arbusto con patas?

—Bueno hasta aquí, no quiero volver a escuchar nada de ti, te quedaras callado y me dejaras trabajar en paz. Quiero ser el primero en terminar la poción y no voy a dejar que tú y complejo de…

—¡Terminamos!

—Idiota me interrumpa… Demonios Blaise ya término la poción.

Todos en el aula se volvieron a mirar como Blaise tenía su mano en alto y sonreía orgulloso.

—No es necesario gritar señor Zabini. Debo revisar la calidad de su trabajo —Snape le dió una mirada incrédula a Hermione.

Blaise miró a Hermione y luego al profesor —Estoy seguro que será perfecta profesor, después de todo la hicimos nosotros.

Snape miró dentro del caldero, ocultó cualquier expresión visible. Hermione sabía que estaba bien, el color era el adecuado, la consistencia era la correcta, hasta tenía una leve aroma a almendras que correspondía al aroma ideal. Aún así temía que el estricto profesor encontrara algún defecto.

—¿Qué tan seguro está de que la poción es perfecta señor Zabini?

—100 por ciento profesor.

—¿Y usted señorita Granger?

Hermione dudó, no por su respuesta si no porque el profesor pedía su opinión —Segura Señor.

—Bien ya que ambos están tan seguros, porque no la beben aquí frente a todos, si lo hacen y la poción funciona no solo les daré 10 puntos a cada uno, si no que se libraran de los siguientes dos trabajos.

—¿Qué pasa si la poción no funciona? —preguntó Zabini.

—Creí oír que dijo que era perfecta pero en caso de no ser efectiva… bueno digamos que tendremos que llegar deprisa a la enfermería.

—Lo haremos.

Snape hizo una mueca, no sabía que Blaise era tan Gryffindor para aceptar tan deprisa los desafíos. —Bien cada uno tome un vial y colóquese al frente de la clase.

Ambos obedecieron y caminaron hasta el frente, se miraron y miraron a sus compañeros. Se bebieron la poción al mismo tiempo y esperaron. Luego de un minuto sin ningún cambio reacción Draco, como no, aportó su opinión a la clase.

—Su basura de poción no sirvió de nada, que perdedores.

—Silencio señor Malfoy, la poción toma unos minutos en actuar.

Justo en ese momento, se pudo apreciar como Blaise se hacía más alto y su camisa que estaba recogida hasta los codos comenzó a quedarle demasiado apretada para su cuerpo, igualmente que sus pantalones, el profesor Snape con un movimiento de su varita cambio la talla de su ropa. Ahora frente a toda la clase se encontraba un joven de unos 24 años, moreno, de cuerpo tonificado y un poco musculoso, su cabello estaba desordenado y su sonrisa hizo suspirar a más de una de las chicas en la habitación.

—Funcionó —dijo con voz madura y seductora, además de feliz.

—Aún no señor Zabini, su compañera no ha cambiado.

—Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione iba a responder que sentía algo burbujear en su estómago, cuando vio como los ojos del Blaise adulto se agrandaban frente a ella. Hermione sintió como su camisa se apretaba en la zona del pecho y sintió un aire frío recorrer el ombligo, así como noto su falda subírsele hasta los muslos y detenerse justo en la zona donde comenzaban sus glúteos. Notó su cabello más pesado y se llevó una mano final de su cabello que le llegaba a media espalda, rizos largos y hermosos.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Blaise frente a ella la despertó de su revisión, miró hacia sus compañeros y se sorprendió de lo que vió.

Las chicas la miraban con los ojos abiertos y miradas incrédulas y los chicos, ellos tenían prácticamente la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. De pronto fue muy consciente del cambio en su ropa, miró su cuerpo, la camisa estaba apenas sujeta en el pecho, lo suficientemente corta para dejar al aire su estómago liso y terso, su falda parecía un pedazo de tela, en resumen era el exacto traje de colegiala traviesa que describen en los libros de romance que leía.

Sintió su cara arder, hasta que escuchó al profesor Snape toser aclarándose la garganta —Bueno felicidades, la poción funcionó —y con un movimiento de varita, ajustó el uniforme de Hermione a uno de su talla.

Los quejidos y abucheos no se hicieron esperar, Hermione se sonrojó hasta que sintió el brazo de Blaise sobre sus hombros.

—Debo decir Hermione, que el tiempo hará maravillas con tu hermoso cuerpo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras ambos volvían a sus lugares. Hermione levantó la vista y se topó de frente con unos ojos grises que la miraban directamente. No era la mirada típica de Malfoy, esta mirada era intensa y profunda, parecía estar gritándole algo pero ella no se podía imaginar que podría ser.

La clase se dió por terminada, Snape les explicó a Hermione y Blaise que basado en la calidad de la poción su transformación duraría hasta la hora de la cena y que no se preocuparan de sus ropas ya que estas se encogeran cuando la poción se agote.

Blaise sonrió feliz a Hermione y dijo que había sido un gusto trabajar con ella, pero que debía aprovecha su nuevo cuerpo para "jugar" en las ligas mayores.

Hermione no quiso darse por entendida de lo dicho por el moreno, simplemente se despidió de él y salió con rumbo a la biblioteca… no quería ser un espectáculo para todos los curiosos y allí estaría segura. Aun así recibió piropos y silbidos en su camino, no pudo evitar que su orgullo se sintiera agradecido y elevado.

Al llegar a la biblioteca rápidamente se escabulló hacia el fondo, había una mesa estratégicamente ubicada que ella usaba para estudia, nadie se sentaba cerca así que era perfecta.

Tomó un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, sólo para pasar el tiempo y se sentó a leer en paz…Dicha paz se consumió pasados unos 15 minutos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse frente a ella.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

….o…..o….

Draco la odiaba, se odiaba él mismo, odiaba a Snape… pero sobre todo odiaba lo que su sensual voz de joven adulta estaba provocando a su cuerpo. Desde que terminó la clase dejó todo tirado, le dijo a Theo que guardara sus cosas, que lo vería luego y salió a esperarla oculto tras un tapiz.

Cuando por fin salió acompañada de Zabini no pudo evitar que su mandíbula se abriera por segunda vez… no podía ser cierto, no lograba creer que Granger se vería así en un par de años más… miro desde sus piernas hasta su cuello y su boca, se odio al sentir como su propio cuerpo reaccionaba al de ella. Cuando comenzó a seguirla por el pasillo siempre desde una distancia prudente y escuchó cómo los chicos la elogiaban, sintió una rabia crecer en su pecho, se pellizcó el muslo para mantener su cara tranquila y su paso constante.

Encontrarla le tomó varios minutos pero al final pensó dónde estaría si quisiera estar solo y llego al final de la biblioteca, verla fue una visión, allí estaba ella, concentrada en su libro, con la falda subida por su muslo y mordiéndose el labio iluminada tenuemente por las lámparas del lugar… Draco no había visto algo más sexy en toda su vida y eso no podía ser. Era un Malfoy por el amor de Merlín, era el heredero Malfoy… no podía simplemente caer por un par de piernas por muy hermosas, firmes y torneadas que las encontrara. No, debía cortar esto de raíz.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí sin responder?

Draco volvió en sí, se humedeció los labios y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa —¿Te encantó verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ser el centro de atención en clases, atraer miradas en los pasillos… ¿Te encantó no es así? ¿Quién pensaría que eras tan vanidosa Granger? Pero es solo por la poción, no te creas tanto.

—¿Vanidosa? ¿Tú te escuchas cuando hablas? Si fuera vanidosa, ¿no crees que me pasearía por todo Hogwarts y no me vendría a sentar aquí buscando tranquilidad?

Draco se quedó callado.

—Además si quisiera sacar algún provecho de la poción, cosa que no quiero, seguiría los pasos de Zabini e iría a "jugar" por ahí como estoy segura él lo está haciendo.

Eso molestó a Draco, dejó salir una risa irónica —¿De verdad lo dices…? jamás te tomé por una ofrecida, aunque debo admitir que ahora con tu cuerpo más desarrollado tus nulas posibilidades de ser admirada por el sexo opuesto aumentaron, pero tampoco te creas tanto… No eres la gran cosa, no creo que seas tan difícil de olvidar.

A Hermione le dolieron sus palabras, sabía que era ridícula pero le dolió que lo que decía Draco fuera cierto. Se levantó furiosa de su silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta estar frente al chico, está vez se la pagaría y con su nuevo cuerpo tenía más confianza y la iba a aprovechar.

Draco miraba sorprendido como Hermione se acercaba y se inclinaba frente a él —¿Qué crees que haces?

—No te pongas nervioso Malfoy, no te voy a morder… a menos que me lo pidas— Hermione habló con un tono bajo y sensual.

—Q… que… aléjate de mí — Draco trató de levantarse de su silla solo para que Hermione pusiera las manos en sus hombros y lo sentara otra vez.

—Shhh… estamos en una biblioteca… Draco —él sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba y su respiración se hacía superficial —No querrás que nos escuchen y nos interrumpan ¿no?

—Ya… fue suficiente con tu juego Granger, no… Me afectas para nada.

Hermione hizo un puchero y se inclinó más hacia él, mirando a través de sus pestañas a Draco, quien estaba embobado mirando el escote de la chica frente a él. Hermione lo miró acomodarse en la silla y sonrió _–mmm no que no te afecto Malfoy, veamos qué haces ahora._

Hermione se acercó a él suavemente, subió sus manos hasta que comenzó a acariciar el cabello en la nuca de Draco, lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y abrir la boca — ¿Sabes yo creo que si te afecto Draco?... y ¿Si te dijera que estoy dispuesta a dejar que me hagas lo que quieras…?— Hermione se sentó de lado en el regazo de Draco, quien prácticamente ya no recordaba a que había venido a la biblioteca. Hermione acercó aún más cuerpo a él y sintió como las manos del chico la tomaban por la cadera, A Hermione se le puso la piel de gallina a la vez que un delicioso cosquilleo le recorría la columna y se asustó, era hora de terminar este juego, porque sentía que ahora era su cuerpo el que comenzaba a traicionarla a ella.

Tomó la cara de Draco en sus manos y lo hizo mirarla a los ojos —He sido una niña muy mala Draco, tengo que ser castigada. —su boca estaba a centímetros de la de él, Draco prácticamente sentía el suave roce de sus labios —pero, tendrá que ser otro día…

Ante la mirada sorprendida del chico ella agregó —Pobre Malfoy —dijo levantándose de su regazo y sonriendo de forma engreída. —Parece que después de todo no tenías tanta razón —dijo al ver como el chico estaba con la boca abierta y los brazos extendidos hacia ella como llamándola a que regresara a su regazo —desde aquí puedo ver qué tanto de afecté.

Draco cruzó de inmediato las piernas y la miro molesto. Hermione sonrió

—Ahora Malfoy. Te reto a olvidar lo que te hice sentir.

Hermione salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca, con la cara roja… que demonios le pasaba, como se le ocurría comportarse así y con Malfoy nada más… ahora él idiota les diría a todos que ella andaba de ofrecida con él… qué horror, su madre tenía la culpa… ella y sus novelas eróticas que, según ella Hermione ya tenía edad de leer, para comenzar a conocer del mundo adulto…

Draco por su parte se demoró unos minutos en salir de la biblioteca, corrió a las mazmorras con su próximo destino claro en mente… una ducha muy fría.

Continuará…

_N/A: Por fin pude volver con esta historia, hace mucho que la tengo en mente pero sin tiempo de escribirla en el computador, no abandonaré la historia, ni ninguna otra._

_Nos vemos próximamente._

Continuara…

…..

….

…

..

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beta querida: LidiaaIsabel. *w*_

…_._

…

_.._

_._

Capítulo V:

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en su habitación, aún no podía creer lo que hizo con Malfoy en la biblioteca… se sentía una fácil, sin embargo, extrañamente se sentía poderosa, por supuesto, había poder en lograr que un chico como Malfoy prácticamente se derritiera en tus manos. La hacía sentir hermosa, deseada, increíblemente sexy, ella no era fea, eso lo sabía, pero ser sexy… nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien. Ahora entendía a las chicas como Lavender o Parkinson que se paseaban meneándole las caderas a cada chico que las mirara.

Entre su conflicto de moral y su emoción pasajera, olvidó que ya era hora de la cena, no quería bajar y tener que enfrentarse a las miradas y murmullos de sus compañeros pero tenía hambre.

Cuando escuchó a Ginny golpear repetidamente su puerta se armó del valor, decidió darle la cara al asunto y rezaba al cielo que el efecto de la poción desapareciera antes de llegar al Gran Comedor.

—Santo Merlín y Morgana… Hermione ¿eres tú?

—Hola Ginny.

—Madre santísima Hermione estás que ardes, con razón había tantos rumores sobre ti… pero qué haces aquí, si yo me viera como tu, me aseguraría que hasta los centauros del bosque me vieran.

Hermione sonrió avergonzada —No exageres.

Ginny la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos, tuvo que levantar la cabeza ya que de momento Hermione era más alta que ella —Como tu amiga te digo, que si fuera lesbiana serías mi amor platónico.

—¿Gracias?

—De nada ahora vamos, es mi deber y privilegio como tu amiga el poder lucirte por todo el colegio, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—El profesor Snape dijo que el efecto de la poción pasaría cerca de la hora de la cena, pero aún no se ha desvanecido.

—Entonces debemos correr, déjame verte —dijo Ginny rodeando a Hermione —sí, esto está bien —Hermione chilló cuando sintió una palmada en el trasero —como lo pensé, todo bien puesto… serás una rompecorazones Hermione.

—Ginny por Dios, vamos de una vez al maldito comedor.

—¡Eso Hermione¡ Cuando maldices te ves más sexy. Bien vamos que ya estamos contra reloj.

…

De camino al Gran Comedor no había muchos estudiantes, pero con las pocas miradas que recibió, Hermione estaba completamente colorada. Estando a metros de la entrada Hermione vio a Zabini muy acurrucado con una chica de Ravenclaw, claramente de años mayores a ellos.

Zabini la vió y le susurró al oído a la chica quien se sonrojó y entró al Gran Comedor dejando al moreno sólo frente a Ginny y Hermione.

—Zabini que bien te va a tratar la vida, no estás nada mal.

—¿Ginny no que te gusta Harry? —la miró Hermione avergonzada.

Ginny se encogió de hombros —Harry no se entera de nada y como dicen, al que se duerme…

Zabini le sonrió a Ginny —Gracias por tu cumplido Weasley, ahora Hermione aún no creo que seas tú…estás simplemente radiante.

—Eso le digo yo —interrumpió Ginny —tienes que sacar provecho de tu situación Hermione.

—Weasley ¿te molestaría si te adelantas y me dejas acompañar a tu bella compañera hasta su mesa?, te aseguro que eso llamará la atención de muchos.

Ginny chilló emocionada —Si, eso será épico, quisiera tener una cámara para capturar la cara de todos, Hermione te veo dentro, lúcete.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Ginny cruzó las puertas y estaba sola con Zabini.

—Démosle unos momentos para generar expectación.

—Disfrutas mucho de esto Zabini.

—Dime Blaise y yo te digo Hermione, somos amigos y tienes razón, disfruté mucho este experimento… no sabes cuánto —dijo moviendo sus cejas de forma juguetona.

—Ugh no quiero saber de tus aventuras sexuales… Blaise.

—Eres adorable Hermione, tan inocente…

—No soy inocente… no tanto.

—Ah ah ah, también hiciste uso de tu cuerpo temporal ¿no? ¿Quién fue el afortunado? ¿Lo conozco? ¿A qué base llegaron?

—Cállate ya Zabini, pareces una vieja cotilla y ya entremos de una buena vez, me muero de hambre.

Blaise sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a Hermione —Vamos preciosa.

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dar paso a la pareja, todo aquel que estaba comiendo o charlando miró a los recién llegados. Hermione y Blaise fueron recibidos por mandíbulas abiertas, personas tosiendo atragantadas y cubiertos rebotando en lo platos; fueron unos de los pocos sonidos que se dejaron oír en el silencio de la habitación, incluso algunos profesores se mantuvieron quietos ante el repentino silencio.

Hermione comenzó a sentir pánico hasta que Blaise se inclinó y le susurró al oído —Sé valiente mi leona.

Hermione se enderezó y sonrió altiva, ir del brazo de un hombre tan apuesto como lo era Zabini, frente a tantas miradas de envidia de las féminas de la sala, la impulsó a caminar hasta su mesa.

Blaise como un caballero sonrió a todo mundo, acompañó a Hermione hasta donde Ginny tenía un lugar apartado para ella, dejó a Hermione sentarse, le besó la mano y se alejó hasta su mesa.

Todo en completo silencio.

—Herm… ¿Hermione?

—Hola Harry —Hermione se colocó el cabello sobre un hombro y se sirvió una vaso de jugo de calabaza —Ron.

—¿Pe... pero qué te, qué te pasó?

—Una poción de la clase del profesor Snape, ustedes lo sabrían si hubieran estado presentes.

Harry la miró sorprendido y culpable —Estábamos en detención, la profesora Mcgonagall nos llamó antes de la clase… se enteró de la bomba apestosa que explotó en la habitación de los chicos.

—Son unos críos problemáticos y por lo que más quieras Ron, cierra la boca… se te ve toda la comida.

—Hermione estás tan…

—Hermosa, radiante, sensual, increíblemente sexy… si, yo ya se lo dije hermanito —Ginny lo estaba pasando en grande a costa de su amiga y de la incomodidad de todos a su alrededor.

Lavender que estaba junto a Ron y no había dicho nada, de pronto encontró su voz y su ponzoña —Lástima que la poción pasará pronto y volverás a ser la misma chica simplona de siempre.

Hermione se molestó, se molestó bastante, primero Malfoy y ahora Lavender, le sonrió condescendiente —Lástima que a ti lo bruta y lo fácil no se te va a quitar nunca, en cambio yo seré así como me ves en unos años, pase lo que pase.

Lavender casi se va de espaldas y enrojeció ante las risas de los demás en la mesa que escucharon su discusión —Eres una descarada y ni tan bonita que te ves… y…

—Mira por que no nos ahorras la vergüenza y el esfuerzo de dejarte sin palabras y comes calladita, como la tonta que siempre has sido.

Lavender se levantó y salió corriendo siendo vista por toda su mesa, Parvati miró a su amiga y luego a Hermione —No tenías que ser tan dura con ella.

—Ella siempre es así conmigo y la dejó salirse con la suya, pero ya no más, además es mejor que acepte lo que le espera desde ya, será menos doloroso para ella y para todos.

Parvati salió detrás de su amiga y Hermione continuó su comida conversando y riendo con Ginny incluso se les unió Luna y las tres estaban pasando una cena de las mil maravillas.

…

Blaise se sentó frente a Draco y Theo, habían unas chicas de segundo sentadas ahí pero él amablemente les pidió que se movieran y ellas no pudieron resistir su sonrisa de modelo italiano.

—Buenas noches caballeros.

Theo miró a Draco y como no parecía tener interés en responder habló primero —Zabini, veo que has aprovechado tu cambio temporal… hasta la princesa de Gryffindor cayó ante ti, estoy impresionado.

—¿Te refieres a Hermione? —Blaise vió como la vena en el cuello de Draco dio un salto —No amigo, solo me la tope en la entrada y le ofrecí acompañarla hasta su mesa, es lo que un caballero debe hacer.

Draco soltó una carcajada —¿Un caballero? Vamos Zabini ¿Por qué usarías tus modales de caballero en alguien como ella? Sería un desperdicio.

—¿Desperdicio? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma chica? —Blaise miró a Theo quien estaba mirando a Draco, quien estaba perforando el cráneo de Blaise con la mirada —¿Esa chica que está allí? —señaló con el pulgar sobre su hombro —¿Acaso estas mal de la vista Malfoy? Mira el cuerpazo que le espera en un par de años, solo imagínala a ella con su gran interés de saber y probar todo… dime que esa combinación no te para la varita…

—Eres repugnante Zabini, hay límites, puede verse bien pero sigue siendo inferior, está por debajo de nosotros.

Blaise tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca —Por mi puede estar debajo, o arriba o de lado… no tengo problemas con eso.

—Todo es sexo para ti —Draco le gruñó y Theo ya preveía un escándalo en su mesa.

—No, no siempre, pero por lo menos yo soy sincero con mis deseos, no voy por ahí disfrazándolos de falso odio y asco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Draco estaba comenzando a rechinar los dientes.

Blaise se encogió de hombros —Tómalo como quieras… Hermione me contó que probó su apariencia temporal con alguien ¿Me pregunto quién sería?, por lo menos yo tendría que tomar serias medidas para controlarme luego de esa experiencia… una ducha fría por ejemplo… ¿Tienes el cabello húmedo Malfoy?

—Cierra la maldita boca antes que te la cierre Zabini.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, reprimido.

—¡Eso es suficiente, ambos están siendo absurdos! —Theo intentó mediar entre los dos chicos, además si peleaban, Zabini molería a golpes a Draco, por ahora el moreno tenía más cuerpo que el rubio.

Draco se levantó de la mesa, iba a tomar una manzana pero la cambió por un racimo de uvas —Vamos Theo, se me quitó el apetito. —Draco se levantó y se encaminó hasta la salida sin mirar atrás para ver si su amigo lo seguía.

Blaise sonrió y se volteó a guiñarle el ojo a una chica de cuarto año mientras mordía su manzana.

Theo corrió por el pasillo hasta colocarse junto a Draco, su amigo caminaba furioso.

—Draco… ¿quieres detenerte de una vez? Estoy cansado de correr detrás de ti como estúpido.

—Pues corre como una persona normal…

—Que gracioso… Ahora dime ¿por qué demonios vas como perro rabioso?

— ¿Por qué va a ser? Zabini ¿Qué no viste que me estaba sacando de mis casillas?

—Por favor, explícame que hizo ahora… por que por lo que vi, solo estaban conversando.

—Claro, pero de Granger, esa no puede ser una conversación para tener en la cena… mira que ir diciendo que está bien como para… tu sabes.

—Para follársela…. Bueno no estaba equivocado.

—No ¿Tú también?... no lo puedo creer…

—Ahora que recuerdo, Blaise dijo que Granger hizo algo con alguien ¿Quién será?... y también recuerdo cómo entraste casi volando a tomar una ducha a nuestro baño… que interesante.

—Nada es interesantes Theo, nada en absoluto y si mencionas esto a alguien, te castro mientras duermes ¿me oyes?

—Como tú digas amigo… pero me lo tendrás que contar tarde o temprano.

—No tengo idea que te refieres…

Antes de que Theo pudiera seguir presionando por la verdad, un chico de Slytherin de primer año se acercó a ellos.

—Disculpen.

Draco lo miró molesto —¿Qué quieres?

El chico no pareció sorprendido por el trato del rubio —La profesora Mcgonagall se acercó a la mesa buscándote Malfoy, dijo que fueras a su oficina, que era algo importante. —luego de decir eso, el chico dió media vuelta de regresó al Comedor.

—Maldita mi suerte, ahora que querrá esa vieja bruja.

—Vamos, te acompaño…

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall, sin embargo fue el profesor Snape quien los recibió en la entrada.

—Me temo, señor Nott que la directora solo requiere la presencia del joven Malfoy esta noche.

Theo se encogió de hombros —Bien, por supuesto ¿quieres que te espere aquí?

Snape rodó los ojos —No se perderá joven Nott, no es necesario que lo lleve de la mano… además, presiento que lo que tenga que tratar la profesora Mcgonagall con el joven Malfoy, tomará bastante tiempo. Yo le recomendaría regresar a sus aposentos, antes del toque de queda.

Theo miró extrañado a Draco sin embargo su amigo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia —Entonces, luego nos vemos —dijo Theo antes de regresar a las mazmorras.

Draco entró en la habitación seguido de su padrino, al instante notó a su madre sentada frente a la profesora, encorvada y tiritando… su madre jamás se había visto así, él nunca la había visto así. Olvidó que habían más personas con ellos y corrió al encuentro de su madre quien al oír la puerta levantó la vista y al ver a su hijo estiró sus manos, llamándolo a sus brazos.

—Mi niño —dijo Narcissa con voz temblorosa.

—Madre ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está padre?

Al oír la mención de su esposo Narcissa sollozó aún más fuerte, Draco se preocupó su madre estaba completamente desconsolada —Madre por favor dime que pasó.

—Fuimos atacados hijo, tu padre y yo estábamos de compras y al salir de la tienda alguien nos atacó por la espalda —Draco se alejó de su madre buscando heridas —Tranquilo mi dragón, solo recibí un par de rasguños, tu padre me protegió de inmediato, pero debido a eso, él recibió todo el daño lo más grave fue un horrible corte…

Draco habló entre temblores — ¿Él esta…?

—No por Merlín, no digas eso… está estable en San Mungo, las personas se acercaron a oír los gritos y fue cuando los sujetos huyeron y alguien nos ayudó a llegar a San Mungo. Cuando terminaron de atenderme me comunique con Severus, necesitaba venir a verte mi pequeño —al terminar su relato, Narcissa no pudo evitar abrazar a su hijo, por un instante temió que a él también lo atacaran.

Draco sentía miedo, miedo por sus padres…. Pudo perderlos, él sabía que bastaba un hechizo bien dirigido y la vida de sus padres se pudo extinguir esa misma noche —Madre ¿llamaron a los aurores, les informaron de este ataque?

Draco vio como los tres adultos en la habitación intercambiaron miradas —¿Qué sucede?

—Draco cariño, no te habíamos dicho nada porque no queríamos preocuparte pero, desde unos dos meses tu padre ha estado recibiendo amenazas, hace unas semanas esas amenazas se ampliaron a nosotros dos y se hicieron más violentas, eran amenazas de muerte.

—¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Cómo no me dijeron? Soy su hijo, merezco saber estas cosas.

—No te lo dijimos porque tu padre pensó que solo eran amenazas vacías, de algún empresario rival, tuvo algunos intercambios desagradables hace un tiempo y cuando las amenazas nos incluyeron a nosotros, bueno yo casi nunca salgo de casa y tú estas seguro aquí en Hogwarts.

—Aún así debieron decirme madre —Draco miró a su padrino —¿Lo sabías?

Snape asintió —Tu madre compartió conmigo sus temores y le aseguré que te mantendría vigilado.

La profesora Mcgonagall aprovechó el silencio en la habitación para intervenir —Su madre se comunicó conmigo también, el profesor Dumbledore me dejó a cargo de colegio mientras él atiende unos asuntos en el Ministerio, así que estuvimos discutiendo algunas alternativas y planes de acción.

—¿Planes de acción? ¿Para quién?

—Para ti cariño, tu padre será dado de alta de San Mungo en unos días y juntos nos iremos a Francia. Según tu padre, cree que allí podrá encontrar respuestas a todo este problema. —Narcissa tomó aire y miró a su hijo— Y tú no vendrás con nosotros.

Draco no creía lo que estaba escuchando —Ni hablar… madre ¿Cómo que no iré con ustedes?... no me pueden dejar aquí… ¿Qué tal si los atacan de nuevo?... no, definitivamente debo ir con ustedes.

—Mi vida… como se te ocurre que te pondría en peligro… iremos acompañados de guardias privados y un par de aurores, pero como tus padres necesitamos que estés a salvo, para poder concentrarnos en encontrar a los culpables.

—Pero… eso significa que me quedaré en el castillo… tenemos días libres por vacaciones ¿las tendré que pasar encerrado aquí o sólo en la mansión?

—Bueno en realidad, ninguna de esas opciones… tu padre sospecha que la personas que nos atacó y que le ha enviado esas amenazas, es alguien cercano a nosotros… que nos conoce y conoce los lugares que frecuentamos… no te podemos dejar en lugares donde será fácil encontrarte.

—No puedo ir con ustedes y no me puedo quedar ni aquí, ni en mi casa… Esto es increíble… —dijo comenzando a sentir la ira sobre el miedo.

—Sr. Malfoy comprenda la situación, usted está en peligro… no dudo que la persona que atacó a sus padres lo use como una forma para llegar a sus padres. Es por eso que debe mantenerse alejado de la vista pública y de sus conocidos, en este punto todos son sospechosos. Por lo tanto se hospedará en un lugar desconocido para usted y para cualquier persona cercana a usted, ni sus padres saben con exactitud dónde queda esta residencia.

—¿Dónde pretenden que me quede?... ¿quieren que duerma debajo de un mugroso puente?

Un golpe se escuchó por la habitación y Draco vio como su padrino abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a una estudiante y la profesora Mcgonagall se apresuró a recibirla.

—Señorita Granger, justo a tiempo.

Draco suspiró derrotado —Hubiera preferido el puente.

Continuará…


End file.
